Looking for a Reason
by Jamie01
Summary: Inu Yasha gets badly wounded leading to him hallucinating. His medicine helps him recover and was once know as "Lovers Herb" forcing him to tell his love his true feelings. Meanwhile, Kagome can't return to Mordern Day Japan. What will happen Next?
1. Looking for a Reason

****

Looking for a Reason

By: Jamie

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Inu Yasha series or it's characters. 

Summary: Kagome finds herself in Feudal Japan, when a war breaks out in modern days. She of course has no clue of it, there were no signs of it on the news. When she tries to climb up the well and return home, she finds it barricaded. She becomes fearful of what is happening in the world above, and of course she finds herself ignoring Inu Yasha completely, even though he's been wounded terribly. It is only when Inu Yasha is ignored when he finally realizes his emotions for Kagome, and now he wants her more then ever. Inu/Kag Mir/San 

/////////////////////////////

Modern Day Japan 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Bye Mom, I'm going to go see Inu Yasha!" Kagome smiled. She picked up her bag, heavy with Ramen and homework. She raced outside, planting a kiss on her grandfathers cheek. He sat on the phone yipping away. 

"Yes my dear Kagome has the flu. Yes I know it's May. Yes I know that nobody else in school has it. Umm, well her aunt in Tokyo had it and we just visited her. Yes. No-" grandpa said, he gave Kagome a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes, and felt like slamming the phone on the ground. All her friends of course assumed she was sick, and they had been hanging off of her all of Friday. Kagome turned on her heels towards the well, yelping a final "Bye Grandpa!". She climbed down the well and emerged in Feudal Japan. Soon Kagome was greeted by Sango and Miroku.

"Inu Yasha's been hurt!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and led her into Kaede's hut. They tip toed inside, not a creak could be heard on the floor below. 

Finally, Sango stopped in front of a door. She smiled weakly at her friend.

"He put up a tough fight-" but Sango was cut off.

"Tell me the whole story Sango!" 

"Well," Sango looked into Kagome's eyes, "Ok. We were in the middle of some forest. It was dark- spooky. We kept hearing noise all around us. Sometimes it sounded like the trees were calling our names. Finally we emerged by a small spring. The water was crystal clear, almost like a mirror. Inu Yasha was tired and fell forward into the water, drinking it. Out of nowhere the small spring began to ripple from the center and the water took the shape of a giant....monster! The monster shrieked and yelled at Inu Yasha, who didn't understand a thing. All we could hear was 'She's dead and it's your fault!'. Finally Inu Yasha couldn't bare it any longer, he lunged at the monster with the Tetusaiga. The monster cackled and hit Inu Yasha with the back of his silvery, water hand. Inu Yasha was launched into a sea of poison thorns. He- Well you'll see. Kaede was able to get most of venom from the thorns out, but he seems to be hallucinating or something, we think it's that stuff he drank!" Before she could stop her, Sango watched Kagome forced herself through the screened door. 

Kagome took a couple gentle steps. The screen door closed behind her. Kaede stood up, and saw bowed. 

"He's still weak," Kaede whispered. 

"I understand. I won't be loud." 

Kaede nodded and left the room. Kagome crept over to Inu Yasha's bedside and knelt down. She stared down at his unclothed figure, covered by a thick blanket. She ran her fingers through his hair. His chest was covered in black and blues, and many scratched. His skin was tinted a light purple.

Inu Yasha's ear twitched and his eyes flickered open.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inu Yasha?" She watched him try to lift his arm to touch her face, but she shook her head.

"Rest Inu Yasha!" 

"Did you see that?" 

"What Inu Yasha?"

"That monkey, he ran through again!" 

"Inu Yasha I think you should go back to sleep! You're seeing things. I'll be outside with Sango and Miroku." Kagome stood up, and Inu Yasha grabbed her leg, with his freed hand.

"Beat up the monkey for me, and I'll be able to sleep." Kagome blushed, knowing that he didn't mean it as a sexual innuendo, but that's what it sounded like. 

"Ok Inu Yasha I'll do that," Kagome smiled. His grip finally softened and she watched him fall asleep. Kagome walked out of the room and shook her head. 

"He's really messed up! Do you know what that stuff was?" Kagome turned to Sango, Kaede and Miroku, who were sitting outback.

"It's called by the name of the demon, also known as Akariu [Aka-ree-oo]. But most people just called it Red Ecstasy. The symptoms begin with hallucinations, then the victims skin will begin to burn up, and sting, he will feel sweat, hallucinations and now insomnia. It's a terrible way to die-"

"Die?!" Kagome yelped at Kaede who shushed her. 

"The cure is in a lead found in the north. It's a two day trip to the Cave of Hiragashi. A small plant called Sweet Leaves, for it's sweet tasting foliage, is situated there. I need a dozen leaves to make a remedy and cure him. Right now I have him on the little Sweet Leaves I have left. It won't be long before my supply runs out. He needs to take it 8 days straight for it to begin to work. It apparently has, he stopped complaining of feeling overheated. I have enough to last until you come back with more of course."

"Us?!" Miroku turned to her.

"Yes you, I very well can't go, and I'm sure you don't want to let Inu Yasha die!" Kaede snickered.

"Fine we'll go-" Sango frowned. It was barely 5 in the afternoon, and they were already on a new adventure. 

"But-" Sango hit Miroku over the head before he could finish the sentence. 

"I would recommend you leave tonight, a storm seems to be pulling in, and we'll probably settle above us for a few hours tonight. The further you are from here, the better," Kaede nodded. Kagome smiled and swung her bag over her shoulder. 

"Which way is it?" Kagome smiled.

/////////////////////////////

End of Chapter One

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: How did you like it so far! I am currently writing two stories. One (This one) will be posted on ff.net. So if I don't update fast, don't punish me.

Review please? 


	2. I'm Searching

****

Looking for a Reason #2

IMPORTANT! Kind of. 

I must have been typing fast. The summary has a fault. The part about Kagome ignoring Inu Yasha will be taken out. Sorry for the inconvenience!

//////////////////////

| Feudal Japan|

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kaede handed over the directions. They were detailed, down to the last blade of grass to walk over. Kagome smiled. 

"I have to return to my home to drop my books off. I won't need them. I don't want to leave them here neither," Kagome smiled. Without their consent she wandered up to the well. She began climbing back up but felt a wave of heat, that kept growing stronger and stronger as she climbed. She was barely six steps up, when the ladder scalded her hands. She fell backwards and landed on her back. She clenched her sides with her newly blistered hands and yelped. But her cries were drowned out by a huge and shouts from above. She couldn't get up the ladder. Gunshots rung in her ears, Kagome felt fear send the hairs on the back of her neck, standing straight up. 

"MOM?! GRANDPA?! SOUTA?!" she screamed up into the darkness. Another rumble sent her flying backwards. She ran back to the camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think something's happening in Modern Japan!" Kagome cried.

"Let me see your hands child!" Kaede exmined them. Kagome told Miroku and Sango the whole story as Kaede wrapped her hands in a dry cloth. 

"This is very odd," Miroku rubbed his chin. 

"I hope nothing terrible is happening, but I may be hoping too much. I heard gunshots!" Kagome felt worry twist in her stomach.

"Well I think some fresh air will do you some good," Sango smiled weakly, "We'll get the Sweet Leaves for Inu Yasha, maybe our journey will give you time to think." 

"I'll go tell Inu Yasha, you three get ready," Kaede turned on her heels and disappeared inside.

"I hope everybody's ok, I mean, what if they're hurt!" Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. 

The three talked for nearly 20 minutes when Kaede came back out.

"Well he's been informed. He also seems to be a lot better. Bizarre since he's only been on the weed for 2 days. He's really trying to recover, and he's finally over that so called 'monkey' that's been chiming about his room." Kaede rolled her eyes, "I still think you should bring me 5 dozens. I'll have plenty to add to my medicinal plants. Maybe I could try and figure out how to grow them. 

"That's good Kaede," Sango smiled, "We will make sure we get plenty." 

"I think we'll go say goodbye to Inu Yasha now," Miroku nodded, "This is for him!" 

"One at a time though, don't excite him too much, that will slow down the effect of the plant," Kaede frowned. The three nodded. They decided Miroku would go in first.

~*~

"Inu Yasha?" Miroku came in, "I've come to say we're leaving. Good luck, and Recover soon. We don't need a dead dog on our hands." 

"Shut up monk," Inu Yasha growled.

"Looks like the plant is working fine, I'll go now," Miroku turned around and disappeared out of the screen door. Sango slipped in after.

"That monk really gets on my nerves," Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

"That makes two of us," Sango smiled, "Well you'll have two days without him. I hope you get better really soon."

"I will," Inu Yasha stared at the ceiling, "I'll see you guys soon then."

Sango nodded and bit her lip. A couple seconds later she hoisted herself up and walked out of the room. Inu Yasha anticipated Kagome to come in right away, but he waited five minutes before she finally found her way into the spacey room.

"Hey Inu Yasha," Kagome kneeled down beside his shoulders. She smiled down at him. He turned and stared up into her face. They held eye contact for what seemed like forever. Finally his gaze wandered back to the ceiling.

"We're leaving soon, I wanted to say get well-" 

"Not you too. Did you guys rehearse this? You all said the same thing. I'd thought at least you'd say something different." he felt anger fill his insides.

"What's that supposed to mean?" now she had lost all her sympathy for him. "What am I supposed to say?!" 

"Well. Whatever Wench." 

"You know! We don't have to go get you this stuff, we could let you die!" 

"THEN LET ME DIE!" 

~*~

"They've been in their awhile should we go check on them?" Miroku wondered.

"No. Leave them be." Sango replied plainly.

~*~

"Fine I will. I thought you'd gotten better, and apparently you have. You're returned to the stupid, crappy Inu Yasha you've always been!" Kagome stood up. She turned to the door and stared at it, "I thought maybe you'd be better now."

She tried to walk towards the door but she felt Inu Yasha's warm hands around her ankle.

"Let me go," she growled. She heard him mutter something. "What?" She kneeled down to her him better. But instead of getting an answer, Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her chest.

"Inu Yasha!" she yelped.

"Don't leave me Kagome." Inu Yasha pleaded. Her scent, her warmth made him want to recover even faster. Just her presence made him want to stand up and run to her. 

"I have to Inu Yasha!" Kagome explained. He pulled the blanket open. Kagome thought he was completely undressed, but he still had his red kimono bottoms on. He pulled her under and clamped himself around her tightly.

"Don't leave like you do all the time. Stop leaving!" Kagome thought maybe this was hallucinations. He was acting like a child, but sounded sensible in one way or the other. 

"Inu Yasha-" 

"No don't go," he just squeezed her waist tighter as she squirmed. Kagome felt awkward, Inu Yasha's head forced into her chest, them under one blanket and his arms wrapped around her. She loved the dog demon so much. One part of her wanted to stay, but the other half new she had to go with Miroku and Sango to get the cure. She stopped thinking when she felt his chest rise and fall. He was sleeping. Maybe she could get away. She tried to pull his arms off, but it was impossible. Soon Miroku and Sango appeared.

'Help me!' Kagome mouthed to the two. Sango was wide-eyed and Miroku wore a grin. They tip-toed to her rescue, but only to find Inu Yasha awakened and snarling at them. Now Kagome was shocked and scared. 

"I guess it'll just be you and me on this trip," Miroku grinned as he pulled Sango out the door. She couldn't even object, Miroku was already explaining to Kaede what happened.

"I'm-" Kaede was speechless. The thought of Inu Yasha and Kagome- She stopped herself. "Then I guess it will just be you and Sango." 

Miroku of course was please with these arrangements, he would be alone for two days with the girl of his dreams. But Sango on the other hand, couldn't be more taken aback.

"What?! Kaede please-" Sango begged.

"Come on Sango, we best be going!" Miroku grinned. He clenched onto the directions, which he had swiped from Kagome's bag.

////////////////////

On The Road

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you for two days-" Sango shook her head and buried her face in her palm. She was in utter disbelief.

"You know, if you get dirty, their are plenty of hot springs we can bathe in!"

"What do you mean we?!" Sango went on to hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang. 

"I just meant-"

"I know what you meant!" 

///////////////////

End Chap. 2

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: Voila! Done with 2 chapters! I am updating the third!


	3. I don't understand

****

Looking for a Reason #3

///////////////////

Feudal Japan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Inu Yasha stirred in his sleep. Finally he rolled onto his back, pulling Kagome on top of him. She saw him blink his eyes a couple of times and he woke up.

"Kagome?!" he yipped.

"Inu Yasha, do you plan on letting me go?!" she raised her eyebrow. He let her go abruptly and she fell over next to him.

"What the hell?!" he began looking around the room, "O_O! The monkey's back!" 

She shook her head, "Inu Yasha there's-" 

He slapped his hand over her mouth, making her eyes water. He forced her down next to him as he got on his fours and began crawling towards the "monkey". 

"Inu Yasha don't be ridiculous!" 

"Shh! The monkey will get you!" Inu Yasha was again hallucinating. She found it humorous how naive he was. The poison making him act very bizarre. Finally, she grabbed his leg and forced him down next to her. 

"Inu Yasha you need to rest, I'm going to go get Kaede, she'll get you more medicine!" she stood up and began for the door.

"I love you Kagome." 

Kagome turned around, she was wide-eyed upon hearing this. He probably didn't mean it, he was again without his medicine, he was only imagining things, or saying things at random. Kagome frowned and opened the screen door. She slid out quietly and walked outside. 

"Kaede, Inu Yasha needs more medicine, apparently the 'monkey' is back. Also, he's saying nonsense," Kagome crossed her arms as she sat down on the wooden porch next to the elderly woman. 

"Who says it's nonsense?" Kaede stirred a pot of red leaves which rendered the water they were in the same murky color.

"Well he said he loved me," Kagome exclaimed.

"Aha! Well you see, the Sweet Leaves do have side effects, they are a kind of honesty leaf. They were once used for young lovers to show their true emotions for each other. This is another reason for the name 'sweet leaves' or once known as 'lovers weed'. I don't see it as nonsense, but honesty. Once he is better he probably won't remember telling you though, so just let him babble about," Kaede stared into Kagome shocked eyes, "I would see into it." 

"What-" Kaede forced a cup of the new tea into Kagome's hands. She grinned at the ebony haired girl, who turned around and once again disappeared into the hut. Kaede shook her head, "Pathetic."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sango-" Miroku grinned.

"Don't talk to me," she crossed her arms and walked behind him. 

"Can't we walk side by side?" 

"And what do you mean by that?!" 

"Nothing, just so we can talk!" 

"Keep walking or else I will punish you're disgusting mind."

"Fine," Miroku sighed as he walked ahead. He finally turned around, night had spilled black ink over the once blue sky. "Sango can't you forgive me?"

"No!" 

"Stop being so conservative!" 

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you are prude."

"Shut up, I'm not!"

"Then why do you act like it?!" 

"I don't!"

"Do so!" Miroku grinned into the dark.

"I am not prude, I just don't approve of it!"

"Isn't that the definition of CELIBATE?!"

"I'm not celibate! I want to have children but not yours!"

"Yes and who's?" They stood in silence, Miroku knowing he'd won. 

"I'm-not-prude!" 

"Prove it," he knew she would. She didn't like to show weakness. But she didn't do as he expected. She stepped forward and slapped him across the face.

"I don't need to prove anything to you!" She marched ahead.

"Heh. She likes me." he said to himself. He held the stinging, hot skin that had just been struck with his hand. He walked quickly and caught up with her, "If you're not prude then if I kissed you, you won't reject it." 

"What?!" she was shocked, she couldn't say no or else he'd think she was prudent. "Fine." 

Miroku leaned forward, the moon providing the only light. He placed his hand on her cheek and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Sango stood still, her eyes closed head tilted upward. Miroku soft lips pressed to hers. She was lost in emotion, her skin tingled. She frowned and pulled away.

"Happy?" she frowned. She had enjoyed, and she couldn't deny it. Now she was angry at herself for being so vulnerable, for letting him. Even though she wanted to kiss him again, she knew that she would only show her romantic lust for him.

"Yes I am happy." 

Sango stared up at him, for a moment, she didn't know why she did so. He stared back, their eyes holding each others gaze. Miroku leaned forward again and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her this time. Their bodies pressed together as they embraced. 

"Miroku stop-" Sango whispered.

"Why?" he stared romantically into her eyes. It seemed like the perfect romantic scene, they stood atop a hill, the large moon rising slowly. The stars twinkled in the background and she was in his strong arms. 

"It's not right, you know-" 

"Why isn't it right. It's fine."

"But what if someone sees us?" 

"What will it matter-" Miroku fought. He didn't want to let her go now, that he had worked his way into her love. "-they wouldn't know us! The only people you need to worry about aren't with us."

Sango closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. They hugged for a long time.

"I'm tired Miroku, let's set up camp." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here Inu Yasha, drink up!" Kagome sat by his head. He in return sat up, and fell into her lap. She was in such shocked, she dropped the cup. Luckily Inu Yasha caught it. 

"Careful-" he shook his head, "Kaede told me she was running out, every drop is precious now."

Kagome nodded and gulped. Inu Yasha didn't move from her lap, his head was on her thigh as he drank the hot liquid. Kagome slowly got used to it. The moon gave them their only light, Kagome wanted to light a candle. Once Inu Yasha finished, he rolled the cup across the room. It hit the wall and bounced back a couple inches. Inu Yasha didn't move though, he pulled Kagome down next to him. Kagome was already used to his roughness, it didn't bother her. 

Inu Yasha held her under the warm blanket. 

"Kagome I love you," he said again.

"Inu Yasha-" she wanted to tell him he was only being stupid.

"Do you love me?" Kagome was surprised by the question.

"I don't know Inu Yasha. You're so rough with me. I mean I don't know. I'm just a stupid girl who doesn't even know the difference between love and lust. I don't know if I love you."

"Please tell me." 

"Inu Yasha I-" She saw his begging eyes. Knowing he was just under the spell of "Lovers Weed" she decided to tell him that she did love him. He would only forget anything that happened. It would be like a blackout. 

"I love you Inu Yasha." 

But what happened next took Kagome completely by surprise. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome waist and forced himself on top of her. He pressed his lips to her with power, it wasn't what she expected as a kiss. Part of her enjoyed it so much, the other half kept saying 'He's not himself, stop him!' 

But as she squirmed, or tried to breathe through her mouth, he held her down more powerfully. 

"Inu Yasha sto-" she managed to get out. She felt his body pushed off of her, finally. She took huge gasping breaths and stared up at Kaede.

"Thank y-" Kaede pulled Kagome out of the room. She slammed the door shut.

"Even if he is under the 'influence' don't let him take advantage of you!"

"I didn't! He's more powerful then me! I didn't want him to!" 

"Don't look for excuses! Just don't let him!" Kagome just nodded to Kaede's command. It was probably better this way. 

///////////////////////

End of Chap. 3

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: Ya! I am working like a dog! I have written two chapters in one day woohoo! 


	4. I want to know

****

Looking for a Reason #4

Jamie: I finally got around to looking at the story on ff.net. I'm pretty stupid and even though I used spell check, the word was correctly spelled, but it wasn't the word I needed. Kagome is supposed to end the first chapter by saying "Which way is it?" not "Which was is it?". Sorry for the ^^;; 

Of course I must thank my first reviewer **SilverShadowKitten**. Without reviews I am destined to a life without constructive criticism -bangs head against keyboard- o_o;; Well thanks, reviews improve they don't demolish stories ^^! 

Thank you to **Chibi Shi-chan1 **as well. I love Reviews! -is a review worshipper-. Every single person who reviews will find their way at the top of my stories one day -wipes tear- I love you guys :D! 

///////////////////

Feudal Japan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome found her way back by Inu Yasha's bedside, he was calmer now. His amber eyes shifted and caught her dark hues.

"Kagome, my head hurts, how long have I been laying here?" Inu Yasha wondered. Kagome decided to do the math. It was very late at night now, probably 11 or maybe midnight. She rubber her chin and counted with her fingers.

"Well they said you had been wounded two days before I got here and I got here around 4 (I think..). So almost three and a half days." Inu Yasha tried to stand up, but Kagome forced him back down.

"Don't try and move, you still have some of that poison in your veins, you have to rest Inu Yasha," Kagome objected.

"Stop treating me like a baby, I'm fine!" he began to get up once more, but was shut down by Kagome, who forced him back into the warm blankets. 

"I'm not treating you like a baby! These are Kaede's orders on how to help you recover, she's outside if you want to hear it from her!" Kagome knew he was finally getting better, she understood that he probably forgot about their confession of love to one another. It was all past now. 

Kagome shrieked, a bold of lightning cracked above the small hut. Moments later rain beat against the roof. She fell forward into Inu Yasha's arms.

"Feh. You're being pathetic. It's just a little rain," Inu Yasha teased. Kagome bolted back up.

"I was just surprised, I'm not scared at all," another blast of lightning made her jump. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. 

"Aha! What was that? You're so obvious, I could read your every move!" 

"Shut up! I wasn't- That was-" 

"Oh whatever," Inu Yasha smirked, "Do you run to your mommy at home when there's a little storm blowing through?"

Inu Yasha could see he had hit a soft spot. Kagome was now staring at the floor, her hair shielding her eyes.

"Please don't cry, it'll just ruin my fun," Inu Yasha closed his eyes and began to doze. Silence had never seemed any louder. Inu Yasha opened one eye and stared up at Kagome. Her petite body was shivering.

"Oh Come on, quit crying," He sat up, "You'll go home soon, it's probably nothing!"

Kagome looked up, tears streamed softly down her face. She seemed to have stopped crying, but still a couple drops slid down her soft, pale cheeks. They stared at each other for awhile, finally Inu Yasha pulled her into his arms. Kagome's head seemed to fit perfectly against his chest, she buried her face into his solid chest. 

"You're such a wench-" Inu Yasha teased gently, he managed to chuckle after. Kagome sniffled, did he just willingly take her into his arms? She was in such shock, maybe the medicine was still working, maybe his outrage was just a symptom. But she didn't think so. He sounded so normal, so usual. Was he back to normal (kind of)? This seemed all too overwhelming. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain had washed out any plans of a romantic evening Sango had planned of. But this was pretty romantic. She sat in Miroku's lap, under the small amount of cover they had from the rain. Miroku's strong arms were wrapped around her small body, she closed her eyes and wanted to fall asleep. 

"Goodnight," Miroku kissed her softly, and leaned back against the tree. He closed his eyes and felt completely relaxed.

"Goodnight," Sango turned around and kissed him too. Miroku smiled at her, opening one eye. They kissed once more and fell asleep, the rain never seemed more relaxing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop Inu Yasha," Kagome finally ordered as they were arm in arm.

"Stop what?" he said as he let her go.

"Stop pretending, I know you're just doing this because I'm being a 'maiden in distress'...kind of...but you don't need to be somebody you're not. I know you can care less for me, so stop leading me on!" 

"Kagome what are you-"

"No, Inu Yasha, you better rest, I have to go help Kaede," Kagome ran from the hut, wiping her final tears away.

Inu Yasha fell backwards into his bed, he grinned, "She's so funny." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does he have to lie like that?" Kagome buried her face into her knees. She had escaped into the woods, after Miroku and Sango. She felt herself dozing. She was sopping wet, she sponged out her hair, and water seemed to come out in buckets. Her clothes stuck to her body, and her white shirt was now see through. She blushed and covered her chest with her arms. 'It doesn't matter it's just me anyways,' she thought. She stared up into the sky, she could see the drops coming at her. One hit her in the eye, and she stopped facing heaven, she rubbed her eyes and stared at her muddy legs. She sat under a branch, that didn't give her much protection from the sky above. She began dozing, her eyelids becoming heavy. It must have been around midnight now, she had been up since 6 this morning, and hadn't rested in 18 hours. She leaned back into the tree and fell asleep. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome must have heard something coming, she woke up abruptly from her sleep. The sky still cried softly, the rain still falling, but not as hard. She was still very wet. Some of the mud on her legs had crusted over, but it seemed like they were even muddier now. A splash could be heard to her right, the path into the forest seemed loud. She stood up and pressed herself to the tree. 'Oh no! I knew it was stupid to come here-' and what she feared came to life. A large, red wolf like demon began snarling at her. He was wild and it's hound eyes were glowing red. Kagome gulped, she didn't have her bow with her. The dog demon jumped at her, Kagome was fast and dodged it, the dog chewing on the bark of the tree. She began to run.

"INU YASHA!" she screamed. She slid in the mud and cut her leg. "INU YASHA!!!!!!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha felt as though he had just fallen asleep when he awoke harshly from his slumber. He could hear his name bouncing off the plump raindrops outside. He sat up, maybe he was just imagining things. He shook his head, Kaede had told him about his hallucinations. He felt his skin tingling, and sweat on his forehead. His skin was burning. He thought nothing of it. 

"INU YASHA!" the voice was muffled, but it repeated. Soon he came to realize it was female and sounded much like Kagome's. He stood up and grabbed the shirt of his kimono. He tied it sloppily and ran outside.

Inu Yasha wasn't as fast as normal, and the rain made him hard of hearing. His name seemed to come from all direction. Then he heard it...The barking, snarling, ferocious cry of a wolf demon. He knew they were natives of the forest, so he turned on his heels and sprinted towards the muddy path. Twice he almost fell into the mud. Keeping his balance he stopped. It was silent. He sniffed the air, he could make out Kagome's soft scent, the demons, the rain, and blood. Fear swarmed through his veins, it smelled like Kagome's blood. He ran faster and saw Kagome's figure laying in the mud, the hound perched over her. Inu Yasha gulped at the sight. The moon gave them a soft radiant light, even though it was dimmed by the thin layer of cloud in front of it. A crack of lightning lit the scene up. Kagome wasn't moving, she was laying on her stomach, not moving. The wolf reared back and pounced, mid-air Inu Yasha ran in and raised his sharp nails. He made a large swipe through the air and the demon flashed. A small jewel shard fell upon the ground. Inu Yasha ignored it and ran to Kagome, she shivered and looked up. She wasn't dead.

Relief swam through Inu Yasha. Attempting to get up Kagome winced. 

"Stop moving," Inu Yasha ordered. He picked her up and led her over to a tree. She leaned against it and Inu Yasha kneeled down. He examined her leg. He ripped off a piece of his red kimono and wrapped her bleeding wound. He stood up and stared at her.

"Stupid why did you come all the way out here?" he growled.

"Well if you hadn't been such a jerk," Kagome could see that Inu Yasha's eyes weren't fully focused on her, "Are you okay Inu Yasha?" 

Kagome raised her soft hand and placed it against his forehead. His skin was scalding hot, even though the frozen rain was dripping down his face.

"I'm fine," he pulled away from her touch, "Let's go back, you're bleeding really badly." 

"Ok," Kagome smiled. She winced as she tried to walk, but Inu Yasha surprisingly pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her head on his shoulder. He began walking back towards the hut. Kagome's hand brushed against his cheek, he was burning up. He had only taken a few steps out of the wooded area when he collapsed. Kagome slid out of his arm and fell into the mud. Her leg stung with pain.

"Inu Yasha!" she crawled to him and pulled him into her lap. He was very heavy. He was breathing heavily, she could feel his hot skin rising in temperature. "KAEDE!" 

She yelled and yelled until the elderly woman scrambled outside and made her way over to them. Without asking questions she and Kagome pulled him painfully back to the hut. Finally they had him back in his room and stripped him completely of clothing, Of course Kagome didn't strip him Kaede did, Kagome was to go get the remained of the tea from the small kitchen like room down the hall. Kagome ran and searched the kitchen. Finally she found the jar. The liquid was still warm to the touch. Kagome scrambled for a cup. The amount of liquid in the jar would barely fill 500 mL bottle of water in her time, Kagome didn't know how Inu Yasha could survive off of that. She galloped back to the room with the jar and the cup, handing them over to Kaede. She saw Inu Yasha and blushed, he was completely naked, the blanket covering his manly parts.

'Baka, stupid pervert,' she thought to herself. She sat down next to Kaede who worked furiously. She drenched towels in cold rain water and covered his body, then she filled the cup three quarters of the way and fed the dog demon. He coughed as he opened an eye. Kaede handed him the cup, and he downed the liquid quickly. She pulled the cup away from him and he fell asleep easily.

"Aren't you going to ask about what happened?" Kagome wondered.

"I can't worry about the past at a time like this, it seems that he was going through the short stage between the early and later stages of the venom. He was acting like his normal heroic self, thinking he was fine, and then collapsed, showing that he has moved on, in the disease. He is going to require a greater amount of Sweet Leaves, and those two better be on their way home, because this is all I have left!" Kaede shook the jar. "I can add on Sumyaki [Soo-me-yah-kee] Pollen and water to enhance it a bit and allow me to stretch out the potions functions for a bit longer, but I have so little of this tea, that it won't have a great effect-" 

"I am sure Sango and Miroku will be back soon."

///////////////////

End Chap. 4

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: What will happen next?! Tune in [or check out] the next chapter, which I will add soon. 


	5. I love titles

****

Looking for a Reason #5

Jamie: More Reviews from: Ryuko2, Junsei Hyakuhei, angel-wings-131, Much Loved, Trillian, Evil Furby Queen, Magic Gurl, jettwolf90, jthmfan, ladykaa28. Thanks so much I love you guys lots -wild grin- Wow. Just Kidding, thanks so much!

////////////////////

Feudal Japan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Miroku gave an extravagant yawn. He stretched as the two walked.

"How much further?" he wondered.

"Well it says to follow this road until we see a small barn, we are to turn left into a Japanese eggplant field, then we are to-" she stopped, "Oh no! The directions!" 

Miroku ran to her side, to his horror he saw the same thing. The freshly written directions had been ruined during the rain. He tried to see the directions using the morning sunlight from above, but he found that he could only see few words, maybe those could help. 

"I can ride Kirara and I can check out the area, it says we're pretty close-" Sango stroked the fur of her little friend.

"Ok, you do that, and let's see, I can still read names of places were supposed to go through to reach this Cave of Hiragashi-" Miroku smiled faintly. Sango nodded.

"We need to work fast, I'm getting a feeling they're not doing so well back home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared down at Inu Yasha's sleeping figure. He seemed so peaceful as he slept. When he'd wake up, she feed him less then a quarter cup of the tea. 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha stared up at her. She knew he was in a lot of pain, she couldn't look him in the eyes. She looked away when he would speak. 

"What is it Inu Yasha?" she stared at her hands, which were folded like napkins in her laps. 

"I think I'm going to die-"

"No you're not! Don't think that way!"

"Well then how come I don't feel better?" Inu Yasha stared at her hands as well. 

"Miroku and Sango will be back with more leaves soon, don't you worry!" Inu Yasha turned his gaze up to Kagome's face.

"Why are you so certain?" 

"Because if you live, I feel like that then maybe I could go home. Maybe I was supposed to stay here and help you recover, and once your better, everything back home will be ok!" Inu Yasha saw a tear slide down her cheek. With any strength he had left, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She was forced into his arms, this was the second time he had done this. This time, she didn't hesitate, she cried into his warm, bare chest.

"Please get better Inu Yasha, I wouldn't be able to live," she mumbled to herself, she said what she wanted to cry about. Inu Yasha was shocked by whatever she was saying.

Inu Yasha already knew that it was because she loved him, she had said it the night before. Even though Kaede had told Kagome that he'd forget it, he hadn't. But he realized how pathetic he was yesterday, so he would just pretend not to remember. He had loved her too, all those times he had run after her, so she wouldn't be hurt. All those times he had slay demons, was to show his power and to show off to her. He stared at the ceiling as he held onto her tightly. Finally she pulled away and laughed at herself. 

"What?" 

"I'm so stupid," she smiled as she wiped away any tears she had left on his chest and her face. "Sorry about that." 

"Don't worry about it-" 

"I'm going to go see if Kaede has found anything," she stood up, "If you feel sick, I left some tea in that cup." 

Inu Yasha nodded. Kagome picked up the jar, which had a little more then a quarter of a jar left. He would get one more cup next time he woke up, or needed more medicine, then he had to live with the symptoms until Miroku and Sango got back. 'Where are you two!?' anger flared in Kagome's cheeks. Why were they stalling like this? She walked outside where Shippou made an attempt to play with the stubborn Kaede.

"Pwease!!!!" he begged. 

"Not Now Shippou! I'm thinking!" 

"Come here Shippou," Kagome smiled at the kitsune. He giggled as she tickled him. He felt mischievous and transformed into Inu Yasha. She blinked a couple times staring into Shippou's exact replica of Inu Yasha. She then forced him off of her lap, feeling his exact weight. 

"Shippou transform back!" Kagome growled. Shippou grinned, using Inu Yasha's lips. 

"I'm not Shippou, I'm Inu Yasha Wench!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"I don't sound like that..." a snarl was heard behind them. Shippou coward and hid under Kagome's leg.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome stood up, "Get back inside!"

"I just drank the rest of that crap, and there's nothing left!" he threw her the cup and walked slowly over to them. He had put on his kimono sloppily and leaned against the hut wall. Kagome felt awkward being around him after her crying. She knew that at least, he couldn't remember what she had said the night before, but she felt like he did. She couldn't face him now, she felt too weird. She didn't want to be around him. 

"I'm going to go for a walk, come on Shippou," the small fox jumped onto her shoulder, she began walking around the hut. Inu Yasha could smell her awkwardness, he could see it in her movements, 'What's wrong with her?'. 

"What are those two doing?" Kaede snapped. 

"Who cares?" Inu Yasha supported his head with his hands.

"You should, they're going out into the wild and getting you remedy!" 

"Feh." Inu Yasha looked out into the distant where Kagome was wandering with Shippou. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have to drag me along?!" Miroku sat on Kirara's large back, his arms wrapped tightly around Sango's waist. 

"Look! Japanese Eggplant!" she pointed to the field where small purple plants were growing. 

"Ok, well the place we're supposed to stop before the cave is the river of Yinshi [Yee-n-she]. I remember hearing that name-" Miroku jumped as they began to descend. "What are you doing?!" 

"Look there!" Sango pointed towards where they were going to land. A man was surrounded by two large green troll like things. Kirara jumped onto the ground, Miroku fell off of her back, as Sango jumped off. Miroku ran to the elderly man. Out of nowhere, Sango's boomerang hit the trolls in the head. They growled and faced her. She gulped, she was now wearing her black and pink outfit. The boomerang came back into her hands. Miroku grabbed his staff and hit both of them powerfully. They fell over, and Miroku unshielded his wind tunnel. The two demons tried to get out of the way, but they were sucked into his palm. Miroku quickly covered his hand and turned to the man.

"Are you ok sir?" the man looked at him and nearly fainted.

"You- You- What is wrong with your hand??!" he stared wide-eyed at Miroku, who grinned.

  
"Would you like to see what it's like inside?" Miroku smiled. The man's eyes grew bigger.

"N-No!"

"Well then, will you tell us where we can find the cave of Hiragashi?" Sango watched as Miroku and the man spoke. She looked around the clearing.

"J-Just up to the north of the bed!" 

"Bed?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"This is a dried out river bed, Miroku," Sango explained, after examining the area.

"Yes the lady knows! Just keep g-going up the bed this way, and you'll come across a fork, the land between the forked river leads to a cave." 

"Thank you," Miroku bowed and they jumped on Kirara's back again. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you like Inu Yasha?" Shippou was excited about his little walk. He bounced ahead of Kagome and turned around.

"I-" she raised her eyebrow, "Why?" 

"I'm just wondering." 

"Well-" she went over the whole story.

"You're EMBARRASSED?" 

"Not so loud Shippou," Kagome blushed. 

"It's not that embarrassing!" 

"To me it is! I don't usually tell people I like them and cry on their shoulder!" Kagome walked slowly.

"Have you thought about going and checking the well?" Shippou turned to Kagome. He looked so cute trying to carry on conversation.

"I will when Inu Yasha's better," she explained, "I may be embarrassed around him, but I want to make sure he's ok."

"That's good." Shippou smiled at Kagome.

"I know. I don't like how sick he is, I don't want him to be hurt." 

"You know that Inu Yasha's not scared of dying."

"I-" Kagome stared at him, "I won't let him die."

"I know you won't, but he hides how he really feels, he doesn't like to be pitied. He may be in tremendous pain, but just like most 'men' he'll try to show off and act like nothing's happening!"

Kagome stared at the ground, "I suppose your right."

Shippou smiled, "I want to go back."

Kagome nodded and smiled, she bowed to numerous people who walked by. She decided to be very polite today. They made their way back to Kaede's hut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh! It smells GROSS in here!" Sango complained. The cave was humid and smelled rotten. She winced as they entered. The ceiling way love, and the air was wet, not the nicest of caves. 

"Let's hurry up," They tiptoed in slowly. Kirara yipped in fear as a bat swung from it's perch at them. Sango nearly fainted.

"Come on Miroku!" the three sped up a bit, the path became narrower, until the light at the end of the cave tunnel, was bright. Kirara was first, she ran into the bright opening. As their eyes adjusted, they two gulped. An extremely narrow staircase led 100 feet to the floor below.

"No way. I'm not going!" Kirara landed at the bottom, and shrunk to her normal size. 

"We have to!" Miroku complied.

"Look at this! You go, and you're suicidal!" 

"It's for a friend," Miroku growled. He began walking down the narrow staircase, keeping his balance. 

"Great, make me feel guilty," she snarled as she began to descend behind him.

"If it makes you move," Miroku joked. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Kagome asked Kaede who had once more emerged from the house.

"He collapsed again, I was able to pull him inside, I fed him the rest of the tea," Shippou ran around Kagome's heels. 

"Oh no! What if-" 

"We just have to pray they will move faster, they're surprisingly slow."

///////////////////

End Chap. 5

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: That's it for now Feh. Well join us next time, for the return of Miroku and Sango! 


	6. Number 6

****

Looking for a Reason #6

Jamie: Hmph. I don't know what to do next. I do plan on having a relationship grow between Inu Yasha and Kagome, as in they do become mates, and Miroku and Sango of course. I think I'll probably make this story at least 10 chapters. Probably more. But then I may have to have major cliffhangers. Any recommendations on how the story should go after this chapter, please e-mail me at: aninabyss07@aol.com. Thanks guys!

Review Thanks to: Kibo, michelle, Little QS, angel-wings-131, jettwolf90, ladykaa28 (I agree, I must get Sango and Miroku to move their romantic behinds!), Meg, Rocky, HanyouNozomi, SilverShadowKitten and Junsei Hyakuhei

!!!! Thanks guys I love you tons!

///////////////////

Feudal Japan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Miroku held tightly onto Sango's hand, she had slipped and was draped over the edge of the staircase, they still had about 40 feet to go before the reached the bottom. She had become heavier, his arm was losing strength. She began to slip.

"Hold on Miroku please!" Sango begged. 

"I'm trying, you're so heavy!"

"Thanks a lot!" she snarled, "Oh no!". She felt herself losing strength. She shrieked as she felt her body plummet towards the ground.

"SANGO!" Miroku cried, he dove after her. He seemed to be falling faster then her, and grabbed her hand. The fell together towards the ground. 

"Ugh!" Sango winced as she landed on Kirara's back. Miroku grabbed his side as he landed too.

"Kirara thank God!" Sango hugged Kirara's large neck. She turned to Miroku and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. Kirara floated towards the bottom of the cave, finally landing at the bottom of the spiral staircase. Sango pulled away from the embrace and smiled. She then jumped from Kirara's plush back and examined the area they had landed in. It was as though every drop of humidity upon the wall of the cave, had created a plant. She walked up to one of the more extravagant plants and cut a leaf off. 

"How do we tell if these are the leaves?" Sango stared at the green, yet pink tinted leaf.

"Well I guess they'll be sweet," Miroku cut his own and took a bite out of it. Sango stared at him in horror, but he chewed it and nodded his head, so she nibbled a piece off. It had a sweet, sugary taste, but as you chewed it became more and more flavorful. It tasted sweet, and tea-like, with an after taste like caramel.

"I guess this is going to be my favorite remedy," Miroku joked, "Inu Yasha doesn't have to down such a nasty medicine at least." 

Sango smiled and the two began filling their bags full of the delicious leaves. It didn't take long since there were so many. Finally., Sango swung her bag over her shoulder, it was much heavier now, from all the leaves she had packed in. Miroku swung his bag easily over his shoulder. Kirara was in her smaller form now, so they wouldn't be able to ride her back up. The two began walking up the staircase.

"I love you Miroku," Sango said suddenly. She was in a dreamlike aura, saying things about him at random.

"Well I love you too," he felt he turned around on the staircase. They stared at each other, both signaling the same thing through their eyes, 'What is going on?'. 

"Miroku watch out!" Sango yelped. A huge bat swung down from nowhere and almost hit the monk

"Kirara!" Sango yelped. The dog jumped on the steps in front of her and grew. Sango climbed up onto her back and Miroku nearly toppled over as he did too. They slowly glided back towards the top. Then out of nowhere a flapping noise could be heard, assuming it was the bat, Sango looked down. To her horror, thousands of them were coming after them.

"HURRY KIRARA!" she screamed. Kirara instantaneously gained speed.

"Why?" Miroku looked down and then snapped his neck back up, "YEAH HURRY!"

The bats seemed to be making a spiral cloud of rodent as they flew up towards the three. Kirara's feet hit the ground and Sango and Miroku jumped from her back. They ran full speed towards the entrance. They felt a rumble under them, and another. Soon they were nearly flying out of the cave.

"HURRY!" Sango shrieked, this last amount of vibrations made the cave begin to crumble. A Couple leaves began flying from Sango's bag, she pulled it from her bag as they ran, and clutched it to her chest. Miroku was a little further ahead of her, Kirara already being out of the exit. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand as they ran, and they jumped the last rock, their bodies finally meeting the much needed sunlight. The cave entrance crumbled as Miroku and Sango rolled to safety. 

Their bags fell and the leaves spread out everywhere. Quickly they grabbed as many as they could, it was like each leaf was gold. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope he forgot about last night," Kagome whimpered as she walked along a field. She had decided to walk alone. She watched as numerous farmers sifted through water, scooping up rice. She smiled as a couple elderly ladies waved and she responded with a bow of the head. A dog was chained to a post on a small path between rice paddy's (I have to think, I looked it up awhile back, and it called it a rice "patty"? "paddy"? I don't remember the spelling. Anyways, it's the pond like area where they cultivate rice.), he broke free and ran along the watery ponds. Finally, Kagome grabbed his neck gently, holding him back, she could feel his body trying to lunge into the fresh rice. 

"Thank you!" a woman came up to Kagome, "This silly mutt has been trying to jump in after me all day!"

"What's his name?" Kagome smiled.

"Inu, after the demon Inu Yasha, since this little feller is a demon just like the man who stole the Shikon no Tama, except this guy stole me heart," the woman went into a daze thinking about the small white dog.

Kagome's heart began to pound painfully against her ribcage.

"I-Inu Yasha?" Kagome gulped. She had been trying not to think about him. But then she realized the similarity between the two. The dog, just like Inu Yasha, showed very little sympathy, but when his master was in what he perceived as trouble, he'd jump in after her. Underneath it's wolf like eyes, and tough looking face, was a kind soul. Kagome's legs weakened at the thought of the hanyou who had stolen her heart. But he must never know, just as the dog most not realize how much his master loves him, because then they are spoiled. They can sloppily walk about, thinking what they want, and acting lazy. Kagome must never tell Inu Yasha. Never.

"I see the resemblance," Kagome teased, "Well I better be off." 

"Wait!" the woman smiled. She handed Kagome a jar of rice, "For helping me with this little guy." 

Kagome took the jar gladly, "Thank you for your kindness."

They bowed to each other and went their own ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where is she?' Inu Yasha thought to himself, 'Maybe she doesn't like me, so she wanted to get away from me. Maybe she just said that to make me feel important. Maybe she doesn't even want to help you, she's just acting so that she can use you. Yeah that's it. Because when you're better, you can help her get home. What a bitch. Damn that wench for leading me on!'.

He tugged the blanket up over his nose. Even though he was frying, the heat from the poison unbearable, he didn't care.

'I hate her.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I picked up as much as I could," Miroku tied both the bags shut with a vine he had found lying around. 

"Good," Sango smiled and kissed him gently. It had become sickeningly romantic between the two. But they had agreed not to tell Inu Yasha or Kagome, or else the other two may make fun of them. They mounted Kirara's back, the poor Kirara seemed to be getting quite a workout these days.

"Let's go home." Kirara jumped into the air and soared above the ground. It was much quicker to do it this way. Miroku stared at the ground watching where they were going. 

'There's the dry river bed, the eggplants, the fields, the forest, forest, forest, forest, the entrance. The rice, the village, the path, and Kaede's hut.' He felt his stomach lurch downward as the altitude fell.

He heard a familiar shriek, as Kirara missed Kagome by an inch. Kagome dropped the jar of fresh rice on her toe and winced. 

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" she limped around painfully. 

"Kagome!" Sango ran to her, the small Kirara on her shoulder. Miroku picked up the rice and walked over to the two girls.

"Are you ok?" Sango unclothed Kagome's foot. Her middle toe was red, and swollen. Miroku handed Sango the rice and picked Kagome up. 

"I'll carry you back Lady Kagome," Miroku grinned. Kagome frowned, but wrapped her arms around his neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feh. Just as I expected," Inu Yasha was on his knees peering out of the screen door. He tried to hide as he saw Miroku and Kagome, "The wench and the monk, how perfect!"

He crawled back to his bed and sat up, thinking. Finally he lay down and pulled the blanket up over his strong body. 'Fine then, forget her'.

But Inu Yasha didn't want to forget her, her wanted her more then anything.

///////////////////

End Chap. 6

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: hehe! What a twist right? Well, read on!


	7. My favorite Chapters Total Cliffhanger

****

Looking for a Reason #7

Jamie: Number 7. A cloud of excitement swarms over me. I love to write. I love it. And this isn't the end, but this is the climax I guess. Or maybe, another one of the climaxes. Whatever. Inu Yasha vs. Kagome. Miroku and Sango! Yay! Of course Miroku and Sango won't understand why Inu Yasha and Kagome aren't getting along. But they'll try to resolve it! Yayaya! Wow, did I just give it away :-O! JK! You'll really see what happens.

I just want to add that ladykaa28 has contributed to the idea of this chapter. Thanks much!

///////////////////

Feudal Japan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Here Here Child," Kaede wrapped up Kagome foot. Her toe was taped to another, you couldn't splint it.

"Thank you Kaede," she shrugged, "Here, I brought you some rice! It's fresh."

"Thank you!" Kaede picked up the large jar and ran inside.

"How is Inu Yasha?" Miroku wondered.

"If you hadn't taken so long, then he'd be a lot better," Kagome snarled, "I feel bad for Sango, you were probably making so many perverted comments that she had to stop every two feet and put you in line."

Kagome didn't know why she was so angry, was it because of what had happened moments earlier? 

~*~Flashback~*~ (^^;;)

Miroku placed Kagome on the step in front of Kaede's hut. Sango and he ran inside to give Kaede the leaves and inform her Kagome's trip and her toe. Meanwhile, the ebony haired girl limped into Inu Yasha's room. She could remember his words clearly.

"Are you ok Inu Yasha?" 

"What do you care?"

"How can you say that?!"

"Just go away, you're bothering me, I don't need you to baby me all the time."

Kagome fought back tears, "I'm not babying you, I'm trying to help you!"

"Yeah I don't need your help!" Inu Yasha rolled onto his side, his back to Kagome. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders. Kagome felt furious, she stormed (fast limped) out of the room and jumped back onto the step. 

~*~Back to Reality~*~

She felt like picking up a boulder and dropping it on Inu Yasha's head.

"Poor Kagome!" Shippou hugged the girls leg.

"Not now Shippou!" Kagome growled.

"I'm sorry!" He took a few steps back, whimpered and ran to Kirara. 

"Are you ok Kagome?" Miroku said with a surprised look.

"Fine whatever," she snarled. 

Sango looked at Miroku then at Kagome. Miroku understood and disappeared into the hut. Kaede soon came out with three pots, the leaves and three pitchers of water.

"Each of you grab a pot, we're all going to work on this together," she commanded. 

The girls nodded and grabbed a kettle each. They lit the small lantern flame under the jump black pots and filled it with water. 

Sango and Kagome spoke in a whisper.

"What happened?" Sango wondered, it was more like an order though.

"Inu Yasha-" Kagome stared at her hands as she went over what had happened since Sango left. When Kagome was down the water was boiling.

"He's just being Inu Yasha!" Sango smiled, "He doesn't mean it."

"But-"

"Shh!" Sango hugged Kagome, a tear slid down Kagome's soft cheeks as she hugged Sango back. 

"Maybe we'll go to the hot spring for a bath later, wouldn't that be fun?" Sango seemed awful perky.

"I won't ask about your trip, I think I know what happened," Kagome smiled. 

'If only you knew' Sango thought in a daze. 

"Here you go-" Kaede handed them each a small bottle, that resembled an ink pellet. "You stir in the leaves, and once the water is the color of blood, you stir this is, it will keep the tea fresh!" 

The girls nodded and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Inu Yasha, how are you?" Miroku made a stab at conversation with the unusually vicious half demon. 

"How do you think I am, and what took you so long?" 

"It rained, we were stranded in that cave," Miroku lied. Inu Yasha's dull senses could still feel Miroku's fake reasons. But he didn't feel like arguing.

"Yeah whatever." 

"Kagome seems pretty upset-"

"She should be, she's a wench."

"What makes you say that?"

"You make me say that."

Miroku stood up, even though he didn't understand, he knew Inu Yasha wouldn't tell him. 

"Fine, they're almost done with your medicine, I'm sure they'll come and give you some soon."

Miroku walked out of the room, kicking the Tetusaiga which was neatly against the wall. It toppled over with a loud clank. Inu Yasha's ears flattened over his head, he winced at the loud noise. The *clank* hurt his now ever so sensitive ears. 

"Damn you monk," Inu Yasha muttered. He heard a rustle in the corner and picked up a shoe that was lying around, he saw the ever so familiar monkey. But now the monkey was ferocious looking, he wanted to cry out Kagome's name, but he couldn't. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome and Kaede jarred the last bit of tea, Sango and Miroku sat out front.

"Inu Yasha's in quite the dirty mood," Miroku sighed as he stood, leaning against the house. Sango sat on the step though. 

"Yes apparently..." Sango went over the little bits that Miroku should know.

"Well that explains it." 

"We need to do something about it!" Sango stood up and stood Miroku.

"Ok we will," Miroku turned to her and kissed her.

"Miroku!" She said in an soft giggle, "What if they see!"

"They won't, please, one more," he gave her puppy eyes. She smiled and put her hands on his chest, and kissed him. Miroku leaned back into the wall as they kissed.

Kagome walked around the house and turned the corner. She jumped in shock and hid behind the corner, sidling. She looked over the corner. 'Are my eyes kidding me?', she saw Sango kissing Miroku, and it wasn't Miroku kissing Sango. She blushed upon seeing this. 'So this is why they took so long, maybe they were...' she became a deeper shade of crimson, '...no Sango wouldn't go that far...I think...'

Kagome acted as though she hadn't seen anything and began singing loudly. Sango pulled away and slid into her spot on the staircase. Kagome turned the corner and saw them.

"Hey, well Kaede's giving Inu Yasha his medicine, he seems a lot better!" 

"That's good," Sango made a fake grin. Miroku swallowed hard.

"Yes good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 days passed. 4 long, long days. Kagome thought that maybe this is what hell was like. The clock ticking slowly. Everyday she checked the well, nothing seemed to be getting better, but actually worse. It seemed like the well had become hotter and more violent sounding, as though it were the doorway to hell. Small children screaming, women shrieking, gun shots, tanks (?), she couldn't put it together. Her town had always been so peaceful. She gulped and tried not to think about it, it only made her cry. 'What if...no don't think like that Kagome. 'Expect the worse, but hope for the best'.

"Ack! My leg's hurt so bad," she heard Inu Yasha say. She was sitting on the stairs. She didn't feel like talking to Inu Yasha right now. She was angry at him, really angry. She was tired of him being such a jerk. She could hear him approaching outside, so she stood up and went around the side of the house.

"Maybe it's because you've been laying on your back for four days, your legs stiffen you know," Inu Yasha's friend smiled.

"Feh." Inu Yasha was back in his haori, Miroku smiled. 

"Hey where'd Kagome go?" 

That reminded Inu Yasha that he was mad at Miroku.

"Yeah you would like to know wouldn't you," he barked. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Miroku was dumbfounded.

"Shut up, stop acting stupid!" 

"I'm serious Inu Yasha, and come on Kaede ordered that you come take a bath, since you may have sweated some of the poison, and it may be on your skin," Miroku was in his towel. 

"No!" Inu Yasha growled.

"If you don't I'll tell Kagome to get rid of the dozen packages of Ramen she brought!" 

Inu Yasha's stomach growled, he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. It seemed that the tea was filling enough while he was sick. 

"Feh. Ok, let's go." 

A light bulb seemed to light up over Sango's head. She grinned to herself. Quickly she searched for Kagome, night had stricken the small village, and she could barely see her hands in front of her. 

"Kagome!" she said in a harsh whisper. She lit a candle and saw Kagome.

"What?!" Kagome said in an equally harsh tone.

"Let's go for a bath!" 

"Now?!" Kagome's eyebrow raised, apparently she hadn't been listening to Inu Yasha and Miroku.

"Yeah, they say that the springs are fresher at night!"

"Ok fine!" 

///////////////////////

End of Chap. 7

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: That's it it it! Well enjoy! I'm writing the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8 8 8

****

Looking for a Reason #8

Jamie: Huzzah! We set forth on the eighth chapter, I promise I won't end it. I really don't want to end it. You know, once it starts dragging on too much, I love criticism, that's what makes a writer great. E-mail me comments @ aninabyss07@aol.com Thanks! 

Also, instead of typing it out, thanks to all my regular reviewers and new! I am too tired right now!

////////////////////

Feudal Japan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Inu Yasha and Miroku made a soft crunching noise as they walked towards the hot spring. 

Kagome didn't even notice. "Sango?" she whispered so softly the wind could have carried her words away. 

"One sec!" she said in an equally soft tone. 

Kagome was in the water, completely wet. She felt a splash and her head was forced under water, or at least her mouth was. Sango held Kagome under so she wouldn't move, before she could protest, Kagome heard why.

"So Inu Yasha are you mad at Kagome?" Kagome felt Sango's hold lighten, but she dared not move. The hot spring was barely the size of one and a half Jacuzzi's at home. If she moved, Inu Yasha would surely notice. She held her breath and closed her eyes. 

"What does it matter to you monk?" 

"Come on Inu Yasha I'm your friend, you can tell me-" Miroku kicked Inu Yasha's clothes away. Inu Yasha had already jumped into the hot water. Sango walked on the red haori and wrapped her arms around Miroku's mouth. She whispered softly into his ear. Miroku tension left, realizing it was Sango. He nodded in the darkness.

"Would a friend take away his friends potential mate?"

"What are you talking about?" Miroku played along. 

Kagome sat still in the water, she was so scared that Inu Yasha's foot might touch hers, but now she realized something else. He was probably in the nude, just as she was. She tensed up in fear.

"I saw you and her getting along pretty well, you were even carrying her. Don't lie Miroku- hey do you smell that?" 

"Smell what?"

"I smell Kagome and Sango!" 

"Oh um..I borrowed their shampoo and soap, it smells like them." 

Inu Yasha knew his senses were dulled due to his being sick, he believed the monk. 

"Inu Yasha I don't like Lady Kagome like that!"

"Well then why were you two getting along so well?"

"Why don't you ask her?" 

"She's been avoiding me lately, so I can't."

"Maybe it's because you were being cruel to her."

"Well I got over it, and she's being stubborn."

"Why don't you ask her now?" Miroku grinned. Kagome's eyes widened 'Don't do this Miroku!'

"Now? How?" 

Miroku raised his candle, which had been shielded by a bunch of rocks. Sango raised hers as well. 

"Sango? What the hell-" Miroku and Sango placed their candles on the edge of the hot spring.

"SANGO!" Kagome stood up!

"Kagome?!" Inu Yasha yelped his eyes widened, realizing she was naked, and their friends were pranking them. He tried to pull his eyes away from staring at the nude Kagome, and after fighting his youkai instincts to keep staring, his hanyou side pulled his eyes away. Sango picked up Kagome's clothes and she punched Miroku for staring at Kagome. Kagome blushed realizing and slid back under water. After recovering Miroku grabbed Inu Yasha's clothes.

"Don't do it monk!"

"Inu Yasha, you're so pitiful in this state, maybe you'll be a lot happier, if you resolve things with Kagome. This was our last resort," Miroku said, "Lady Sango and I."

Inu Yasha didn't understand, why were they teaming up together. But he could see it now, their shoulders pressing, grinning, they had fallen in love. They had told each other. They were happy.

"You and Sango?" Inu Yasha gulped, "You're together?"

"Duh!" Kagome growled, "I saw them kissing in front of Kaede's hut!"

"Liar!" Sango growled, trying to hide it, "I told you someone'd catch us!" 

"Yeah well, you said that pretty loud!" Miroku laughed. He wasn't embarrassed at all, "Maybe this will light a fire under them, to get something going."

"What?!" Inu Yasha and Kagome said in unison. 

"Let's go Sango," Miroku grabbed a candle, as did Sango. They walked back towards Kaede's hut. Only one candle lit up the small hot spring.

"Damn it!" Inu Yasha scowled. Kagome sat, her legs crossed and firmly together, and her arms crossed over her chest. 

"So you thought that -urm-that Miroku and I had something between us?" Kagome stopped looking at the water, which at this time of night, looked like fresh oil. The candle barely made their faces visible. 

"Who's fault is that?" Inu Yasha growled, "You act like you can careless about me!" 

"Well when you act like a jerk, I don't give a crap about you!" Kagome want to get up and storm out of the hot spring. But she realized the situation and stopped.

"Yeah well when you start going off, and not looking at me in the eyes when I talk, that's not very respectful-" Inu Yasha snarled. 

"Well you don't deserve any respect!" Kagome and Inu Yasha glared at each other.

"Fine be like that, be the stupid wench-" 

"SIT!" Kagome snapped. Inu Yasha was forced to the bottom of the shallow spring. Kagome smiled triumphantly. Inu Yasha resurfaced moments later and lunged at her. 

"You bitch!" Inu Yasha snapped. 

"SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelped out of desperation. He fell under water again and she slid to the other side of the hot spring. He resurfaced and lunged at her again.

"SIT!!" Kagome shrieked, this process went on for a good ten minutes until Inu Yasha grabbed her ankle underwater and pulled himself up. He covered her mouth, and forced her against the side of the hot spring. 

////////////////////

End Chap. 8

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: I am good and ending chapters right at the good part, aren't I?! Mwahaha! I have the power! Well do you want to know what happens next? Do ya? 


	9. Resolve

****

Looking for a Reason #9

Jamie: I don't know what to say this is like my 4th update today haha! I'm about done!

Thanks to my loyal reviewers!

////////////////////

Feudal Japan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome and Inu Yasha made heavy breaths as they finish their little quarrel. 

"I dare you..." Kagome growled as Inu Yasha raised his hand threateningly. Kagome stared coolly into his eyes. She gave him the "I-know-you-won't-do-it" look.

"You give me permission?" he said with a frown.

"Full permission" she said slowly. But now she knew she would. His hand began down towards her.

"SIT BOY!" she growled again. But since he was practically in her lap, he forced her under too. They pushed each other as they resurfaced. Kagome spit the water which had recently entered her mouth, out. 

"Why'd you do that?!" she snarled. She turned to Inu Yasha who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. His ears flattened, but he laughed again.

"Your hair!" she looked like Uncle It.

"Yeah you should talk, you look like a wet dog!" she teased, his hair was flat against his face and back.

"Shut up!" he growled.

"No you shut up!" she snapped back.

"No you!"

"YOU!" she finally settled it. 

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Toy with me like that!"

"What are you saying?"

"You lead me on too much!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome growled.

"Right when I'm having a 'good time' you always snap back!" Inu Yasha glared at her.

"You don't know anything-" she snarled, "-I hate you."

"Except you don't."

"Yeah right!" Kagome frowned as she swam over to a rock, and sat down. It was pretty deep down, but still a lot of her chest was visible.

Inu Yasha heart pounded upon seeing her like this, "Y-Yeah, you even said it!"

"When?" she said with a bored face.

"The night you came!"

Kagome had been caught. 'I thought he forgot!'. She gulped and they stared at each other.

"I don't love you!"

"Then you lie, that's not very honorable way to lie, it's disgusting to lie about 'love'" 

"Yeah well I'm not the only person who leads people on!" she snapped.

"I didn't ever lead you on!"

"Yes you did! One minute you're nice and I think you like me, the next you're a total jerk!" Kagome knew this was going nowhere, she'd never win, he was too stubborn.

"I said I liked you and I meant it!"

"Liar, stupid Baka!" Kagome snapped.

"I'm not a liar or an idiot!" he approached Kagome.

"Yes you are, don't try to improve the situation by saying you like me!" 

"I do like you, a lot!" 

Kagome realized for once, whenever he was honest, she was mean. She had never noticed when he was being sincere because she never believed him. What if she did believe him for once? Would it hurt her?

"Prove it!" 

It was test, a challenge. Kagome began floating around the hot spring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think is happening?" Sango began to dress.

"Do you have to do that?" Miroku wondered. He was fully clothed in his clean robe.

"Do what?"

"Get dressed!" Miroku grinned. Sango had her back to him and was behind a tree. Sango came out, she had tied her kimono like dress loosely. She walked over to Miroku and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?!" 

"Pervert!" she grinned. He kissed her passionately and forced her up against a tree. 

"Shh...listen," Miroku sadly pulled his lips away from hers. 

"They went silent-" Sango listened. 'Damn you Inu Yasha! Can't you just do something, stall?' he thought that this would be his chance to try and have a child. 

"Sango what does it matter?!" Miroku growled.

"What if-" Miroku covered her mouth softly, "They can handle themselves!"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers again, this time allowing his hands to wander through the top of her loose garments. (x_x I am not going to get super detailed about that, you know where they are).

"Do you think that they noticed that I left them towels?" Sango pulled away again.

"Damn it Sango!" Miroku yelled, it was the first time ever. Seeing her surprise he stopped, "Can't you just forget about them and think about us?!"

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "I just don't want them to keep fighting?"

"Do you want to go spy on them?" Miroku sighed. She wanted to really badly, but she knew he would just get more anxious, she grabbed his hand.

"No-" she smiled. She kissed him again, but it was real.

"Come on-" Miroku held her hand and led her back to the hot spring. As they walked, Sango fastened her dress more snuggly. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha pushed Kagome up against the side of the hot spring again. This time his hands were right next to her shoulders, his arms like bars keeping her from moving. 

"What are you-"

Inu Yasha had always loved Kagome, deeply. It wasn't until recently, when she wasn't going back and forth between times that he had really realized how much he did. But it was that Lovers Weed or whatever that had made him feel other things towards her. Lust, love, want, arousal, impatience, sensitivity, property, he didn't want her to leave and go back anymore. Even though it was terrible, he was glad the well was broken or whatever. He was glad she couldn't go back. 

But now, more then ever, he felt those six feelings swarm through his veins again. Lust, love, want, arousal, impatience, sensitivity, property and many other emotions he could not place were killing him. He wanted so bad to force himself on her, but he knew she was just push him off. She wasn't his mate. She wasn't "his". He gulped.

"Kagome will-" he thought for a moment. 'Why is he being so nice, so sincere? Why isn't he being rough like usual? What's wrong with him?' Kagome wondered. 

"What Inu Yasha?" she whispered softly. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She knew he was trying with all his might to be so innocent, so gentle, it was unlike him. So unlike him, it almost scared her. It made her want to lash out at him, and force him to be himself. But she knew he would just get angry.

"Be my mate Kagome," he pleaded.

"What?" she said her eyes widening.

"Be my mate....please?" Inu Yasha had never used any of these terms 'please', 'thank you', 'your welcome', 'sorry', it was all new, all bizarre. He didn't enjoy it, but if he had to be polite to get her to be his mate, he would be. 

"What do you think she'll say?" Sango whispered into Miroku's ear as they watched.

"She'll definitely say 'yes'" he whispered back. She held each other waiting to hear her answer. 

///////////////////

End Chap. 9

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: -malicious grin- don't you love cliffhangers? Guess what! I'm not going to be home tomorrow! You won't find out the answer until tomorrow night or friday -rears back and cackles loudly- Enjoy your free time! 


	10. Second to the end

****

Looking for a Reason #10

Jamie: Teehee! The moment y'all been waiting for!

Of course thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Damn, I don't know if I want this story to continue into Kagome's time. It probably will, don't you want to know what's happening there?

////////////////////

Feudal Japan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"No I can't-" Kagome said quickly. 

"Ok fine," he backed away. So she was just toying with him, she didn't mean any of it. She loved someone else. Inu Yasha made plans to leave, leave and never look back. He would cut his hair, in humility. 

"No! Come on Kagome-" Sango clutched Miroku's shirt. 

"It won't end like this..." Miroku held his breath. Her heard the short wisp and knew Sango was doing the same thing. 

"Wait Inu Yasha-" the dog demon turned around. His eyes lit up.

"What?" he said trying to hide his excitement.

"I'll be your mate," Kagome laughed, "I was just joking!".

Her happiness shown by the dim, romantic glow of the candle.

"Really?" he seemed radiant now. Kagome nodded greatly. Inu Yasha strolled over to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her warm body. Kagome responded by still holding her chest under her crossed arms.

"Great! Now you can get dressed," Sango dropped his haori and Kagome's school outfit.

Inu Yasha snarled as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed an deep scarlet color. Now it really hit her, her "boyfriend" and she were in a hot spring, naked and they weren't objecting.

"Ok, we'll leave you two-" Miroku grabbed Sango, "Let's go."

"What does it mean to be a 'mate' Inu Yasha?" all Kagome thought about was nature shows where mates were two lions...well...she frowned.

"I don't know how to describe it, you're...my...mate!" he grinned simply. It was funny, just his smile made Kagome melt inside. 

Kagome smiled weakly. 'Well if it gets out of hand, I have the power to stop him! I think...he is a lot stronger then me-'

Kagome shivered.

"Are you cold?" Inu Yasha wondered. Kagome nodded. So the dog demon began half way over to her, ready to wrap his arms around her.

"Y-You know what- I think we should go back!" Kagome blew out the candle and got out of the hot spring. It was extremely dark out so Kagome didn't worry. She felt her towel on the ground and picked it up, wrapping it around her shivering figure. 

"Ok-" Inu Yasha got out of the warm water as well, he sniffed the air, and could smell Kagome's scent. Just like an immediate high, he felt a rush of ecstasy swim through him.

"Here Inu Yasha-" she handed him his towel. He wrapped it around his waist. Kagome's feet made the leaves under her crack as she walked back towards Kaede's hut.

"Wait Kagome-" Kagome turned around and smiled into the dark. Kagome could hear him approach her and her heart sped up. It was weird for her, carrying her clothes around her chest, to be in the dark with Inu Yasha. 

"What is it?" she said softly. 

"Are you sure you want to be my mate?" 

Kagome wanted to yell out 'No of course I'm not sure! I'm only 17 and I don't even know what you mean completely by 'mate' I mean come on Inu Yasha, are you going to force yourself on me, like that lion on the discovery channel onto that other lion? What does it mean? Are we going to have to have babies? Well that's a no brainer! But It's just too weird. Are you going to change now that we're 'mates'? Or is it going to be like always?'

"Yeah I'm sure," Kagome smiled. Even though part of her was so scared, so tense to be a 'mate', she was so happy for reasons she did not understand. But she knew she was in love with him, she knew that she had true, raw, pure emotion from him, that were real. She felt genuine. Now the reality seemed to hit her. She did love Inu Yasha more then anything, and she was his (technical) 'girlfriend'. She had always wanted for him to be hers and only hers, and she knew how much he stuck by his words. As Inu Yasha began walking ahead, Kagome's heart sped up and her footing became faster. Now that he was hers, she wouldn't let him out of her sight. She couldn't bare to see him hurt again, or to get on his bad side. He had threatened to harm her. 

But even though they didn't always get along, it was because they had such strong feelings for each other. When you feel so much towards a person, it's easy to be tipped off. Kagome felt around in the dark, finally she felt Inu Yasha's strong arm.

"What?" Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow in the dark. He could smell her uncertainty, but also he could smell her affection. 

"I want to walk with my 'mate'," she smiled as she hugged his arm. He pulled his arm out of her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders. He pulled her against his chest. His ears kept flicking cautiously. 

"Why are you so nervous?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Just in case I hear or smell something worth checking out, I have to protect you now-"

Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny w-" he stopped.

"Wench?! Well fine then!" Kagome stormed ahead.

"Wait Kagome!" Inu Yasha pushed forward and jumped in front of her, "Instinct, you can't break habits!"

"Yeah well forget everything!" Kagome tried to get past Inu Yasha, who only wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't mean it-" Inu Yasha buried his face into her shoulder. He felt Kagome's laughter against his shoulder.

"What?!" he grabbed her shoulders and forced her off of him, still holding her slender shoulders. He faced her in the darkness.

"I'm not mad, I'm only playing!" Kagome giggled. 

"You worry me-" Inu Yasha let go, anger burning his cheeks. She had been playing with him, he was very gullible. 

"Oh Inu Yasha stop it! I'll be stranded all by myself- And then a rabid wolf will attack me, and I'll die of rabies!" Kagome said in a fake tone, a melodramatic whimper could be hear from her.

"That won't happen-" Inu Yasha turned around.

"Why not?" she snapped out of her fake play. 

"Because you're so gross they wouldn't get near you!" Inu Yasha cackled. He began running, and Kagome chased him.

"TAKE IT BACK! SIT BOY!" she said randomly, she ran in the darkness and stupidly tripped over him.

"Ouch!" he howled as Kagome slammed down on top of him. Inu Yasha grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. His fingers wove together and he hugged her to his chest. Kagome laid her cheek against his solid chest. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku wrapped his arms around the (unfortunately) fully clothed Sango. He hadn't gotten what he wanted, but in one way he had, he was with Sango and that was enough for him. And now, his best friend had gotten what he had always wanted, Kagome. Even though they show a rocky relationship, he knew under their thick skin, they were so truly and deeply in love.

"Do you think Kagome and Inu Yasha will work out?" Sango cuddled against Miroku.

"Inu Yasha acts cool, but he is the most sincere person I know, it will work out, I know it. And Kagome won't leave him, she loves Inu Yasha too much-" Miroku held onto Sango tightly.

"We will always be together right?" Sango smiled.

Miroku gulped, Sango could feel it, his head resting on hers. 'We will be together as long as we can-' Miroku thought, he had always had fear in the back of his mind, he knew one day his wind tunnel would eat him alive.

"We will always be together," Miroku promised. He closed his eyes, anger for being him grew. He wished he had never been burdened with the powerful weapon in his palm, he wish he could be strong in another sense, but not in such a deadly way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered.

"What?" he said in his usual rough tone. 

"I can't see my clothes-" she said in a harsh whisper. 

"What do you want me to help you get dressed or something?" even though he acted arrogant, he really wanted too. He had a mischievous grin on his face. It was early morning, probably around 2 a.m. Darkness had begun to lift, and the gray sky above was beginning to illuminate the landscape. One could finally make out the outline of trees and movement. He begun towards the tree that Kagome hid behind, he acted blind and reappeared next to her. 

"Inu Yasha where'd you go?" Kagome now fully clothed was on the other side of the unusually large tree. Inu Yasha gave an anime drop and twitched.

"Were you trying to peep on me?!" Kagome giggled.

"Of course not! You said you needed help!" Inu Yasha said defensively.

"Yeah right- liar and pervert!" she pointed her finger at him, even though she had a wide grin on her face.

"I'm not! You just described the monk!" 

"Haha! Pervert! Liar!" she hopped around playfully. She dropped her towel on his, he had dressed in his haori before she had changed.

"Shut up!" he chased at her, "I wasn't!"

"Heh! Liar, pervert!" she repeated.

"I wasn't!" he was angry now, he ran after her, and since he was much faster her pushed her lightly against a tree. 

"Ouch!" she said softly. She had her arms raised above her head, since she had been romping around waving her hands in the air. Inu Yasha had his hands on her waist.

"I wasn't!" he repeated one last time. 

"Liar," her face got closer, trying to intimidate him, "-pervert."

Her face was close to his, senselessly he pressed his lips to hers. Unlike the first night she had arrived, this kiss was real. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome had their eyes closed (Kagome knew he had his eyes closed because she had peeked ^^;;) and she was kissing his bottom lip. She had seen it in the movies, a romantic, true kiss was where the actress would kiss the actors bottom lip, while he would kiss her top. It made it different from CPR. Kagome heart was pounding against her chest, but not out of fear. It was because she was kissing, a real kiss, the person she adored. It was like seeing the person, you have a crush on in the hallway of school, wink at you, or say hi.

////////////////////////

End of Chap. 10

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: ^_^! There we go! Now you know. But the next chapter will be the last. But don't worry, all you faithful to know what happens next, will be surprised. I am created a sequel called "Now I know why!" (Get it: Looking for a Reason and Now I know why! ?). It will be in depth about what happened in Kagome's time, and it will have a super rivalry between the two new relationships that flourished in this story. Duh, Miroku and Sango vs. Inu Yasha and Kagome. You will see more rivalry, in my sequel, between Miroku and Sango then with the girls of course.

Well I will finish this story with...well you'll see! tune in next time for the final chap and the preview of the sequel! 


	11. The end, but not the finish

****

Looking for a Reason #11

Jamie: So...This is my last chapter in "Looking for a Reason". But fear not, all those loyal to the story and who what to know more after this chapter (as in Kagome's time), will want to go on. Of course I will include Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango. For a full summary read the bottom of Chapter 10. 

Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you forever.

////////////////////

Feudal Japan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sun crept up over the horizon, and was barely visible through the mass of thick gray cloud. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She screamed as she almost fell off a tree branch, but Inu Yasha's arms were tightly fastened around her.

"Damn it!" Inu Yasha's white ears flattened against his head, "Could you not do that?!" 

"I- uh-" Kagome's mind reflected back upon the previous night. Inu Yasha and she had kissed for a long while, it was extremely romantic. Finally, since they didn't want to return to Kaede's hut, Inu Yasha pulled Kagome into his arms and jumped onto a low hanging branch. Then he wrapped his arms around her, he was her pillow, he was her comfort. 

"Sorry Inu Yasha ^^;;" Kagome grinned. 

"Yeah don't do it again," he scowled.

"I promise I won't," she turned around, to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips. It seemed to melt into a tight, embrace as they began their little make-out session. It was interrupted by Miroku and Sango.

"Come on kissy heads," Miroku said with a sly grin, "Time to go home! Mommy is calling!" 

Inu Yasha snarled as they had been disturbed.

"Mom?" Kagome said out of the blue. She looked Inu Yasha in the eyes, and then pointed downwards. He understood and pulled her against his chest. He jumped to the ground with a *thud*. 

"My mom called?" Kagome said, her eyes lighting up.

"No Kagome, we didn't check the well, sorry-" Sango smiled as she hugged her friend, "Do you want to go check?"

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha who was fighting with Miroku. Miroku seemed very easy going this morning.

"Did you and Miroku-" Kagome and Sango walked together.

"No of course not!" Sango's eyes widened, "We returned to Kaede's hut and-"

Kagome held her breath.

"-snuggled," Sango laughed. Kagome took large gulps of air.

"Oh ok!" Kagome grinned. They approached the well, it wasn't as steamy as before. She entered it and put her hands on the ladder to the top. It was hot, but she could hold on. She climb up to the spot she had tried on the first night, and she was able to hold onto the bars.

"Sango! I can make it!" Kagome cried out.

"Yeah? Good job! I'll go tell Inu Yasha and Miroku!" Kagome could hear Sango running off. She slid down the ladder and caught up with her.

"I'll go tell them with you-"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had crept over the small village, Miroku and Sango were eating their ramen happily. They laughed and joked together. But Kagome nor Inu Yasha had touched theirs. He picked the chopsticks and scooped a bit into his mouth. Kagome watched stealthily, it appeared as though she were staring into the bowl, at her reflection. 

Miroku gulped down the rest and drank his tea. Kaede returned with a fresh pot.

"Lady Kagome, would you like more tea?" Miroku felt generous as he picked up the teapot. Kagome's glass hadn't been filled for a first time. Inu Yasha stared at Kagome under his tuffs of white hair. He held his bowl in his hand, and chopsticks in the other, and ate a bit more. 

"No thank you Miroku," Kagome said softly. She jumped as Inu Yasha slammed down his bowl, stood up and walked outside. Everybody looked around the table slightly frightened, slightly curious.

"I'll go-" Miroku began.

"No I'll go," Kagome stood up, "Here you guys can split my ramen."

She pushed her bowl across the table and followed Inu Yasha's path outside.

She felt the cool night breeze swept her hair out of her face. She looked around for Inu Yasha, but he was nowhere to be seen. She began strolling around, until she was hit on her right side, and slid across the dry dirt path. A familiar growl could be heard. A wolf demon, like the one from a week ago!

Kagome shrieked as it pounced into the air, she rolled out of the way, and it hit the spot she had been in. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed a stick. 'Darn it! Why do I keep forgetting my arrows?'. Shippou heard her cry and ran towards her, he stood behind the wolf, his eyes open wide.

"Shippou go get help!" Kagome cried as she swatted at the hound with the old stick she had. The small boy ran off, leaving Kagome and the wolf. She screamed again and hit the wolf with the pole. It in returned bit the end and swung it's head viciously. Kagome was tugged around as she clenched out the stick. She finally looked the wolf in the face. It had bright red eyes, and it's teeth were unusually red. 'Blood!' Kagome gasped. She screamed one last time, until she felt a strong arm push her to the side. She teetered with her balance, but stood tall. Inu Yasha ran at the demon, the Tetusaiga raised above his head. He swung it once, killing the demon. A jewel shard clinked as it bounced from the possessed demon. Finally he backed up and breathed heavily, he sheathed the Tetusaiga slowly. 

"Oh Inu Yasha!" Kagome forced herself against his chest.

"Ah!" he yipped as he fell backwards against a tree. His back slid until he was sitting against the base of the tree. Kagome shivered as she curled up against his chest, a tear slid down her face. He wrapped his arms around the ebony haired girl, and his fingers played with her dark strands. He finally grabbed her shoulders and forced him off of her. He stood up, and began walking away. She followed like a baby duckling, catching up easily. 

"Wait Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried,, she finally caught up with him. She jumped in front of him, but he only brushed past her. 

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"Why do you have to go?" Inu Yasha turned around to face her. Kagome stared him in the eyes, and took a step closer to him. Tears were sliding down her face. She gulped as she got closer.

"Damn it, don't cry," Inu Yasha growled. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. Her body bounced up and down as she cried. Inu Yasha growled.

"Stop crying!" he ordered. Kagome gulped and shook her head no. 

"Why?" he whimpered.

"You don't understand," Kagome cried softly, "Why can't you understand?"

"What don't I understand? That I don't want you to go? I understand that. That you're my mate?" I understand that-" Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes were still glossy from crying.

"That I have to go," she cried. 

"No you don't! You just want to," Inu Yasha looked up at the darkening sky.

"I don't want to! I would stay if I could!" 

"You can! Don't let others make decisions for you!" Inu Yasha protested.

"Inu Yasha, I'm not leaving forever!" Kagome whimpered.

"But it always feels like forever," Inu Yasha frowned. 

"Inu Yasha listen-" Kagome began.

"No you listen Kagome! You can't keep leaving, we're mates now, mates stick by each other side by side," Inu Yasha frowned. 

"Well you're not my only family Inu Yasha," Kagome pouted, "I have to go home!" 

Inu Yasha never saw himself as family with Kagome, but he understood he was. 

"Ok Inu Yasha?" Kagome wiped her eyes. She let go of him and took a step away. Inu Yasha shrugged and walked forward to Kagome.

"I won't ever be ok, but you can go-" Inu Yasha frowned. He was tired of girls leaving him. 50 years ago it was Kikiyo, now it was Kagome. But he felt closer to Kagome then Kikiyo. Kikiyo and him had never been as close as he and Kagome. Kikiyo had and will never be his mate. He gulped.

He stopped thinking as Kagome swung her arms around him. He stared at her, and then softened. He wrapped his arms around her as well. Kagome smiled.

"I promise I'll be back-" Kagome smiled. She leaned up and kissed him softly. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was clean when they got back to Kaede's hut. Inu Yasha walked over to his corner and sat down, cross-legged. They must have been out for awhile, because Shippou ran up to them.

"Well Miroku and Sango came to your rescue, but all they found was a shard. So we assumed Inu Yasha helped you and they came back and went to sleep, it is late you know!" Shippou smiled. He turned on his heels and walked back over to where he and Kirara were playing. Kagome laughed and sat on her sleeping bag.

"'Night Inu Yasha," she smiled as she curled into the bag. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha awoke to the chattering of teeth. He felt his way around to Kagome. She was above her sleeping bag, and curled into a little ball. He laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her cold body. Instantly she woke up and rolled so she was facing him. 

"Hmph." she grinned into the dark. She pressed her head to his chest and wrapped his arms around her once again. 

"You woke up?" he frowned.

"Yeah-" she said with her eyes closed.

"Feh." he smiled. He pulled her tightly to his chest and sleep fell over them again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha stood, his arms crossed and staring somewhere else, besides Kagome climbing up the ladder. Sango waved and Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist.

"Come back soon and tell us about the hold-up!" Sango yipped. 

"Feh." Inu Yasha frowned and walked away.

"Bye!" Kagome waved. She climbed and climbed until she was back in her time. 

"Well let's go-" Sango and Miroku turned back to Kaede's hut. Inu Yasha began walking with them. After a couple steps he turned back and ran to the well, jumping up and catching the tenth bar up. He climbed and climbed.

"Inu Yasha!" Sango yelled.

"Heh. Let him go, he knows what he wants." Miroku smiled. Sango tried to object, but it was no use, Inu Yasha was going after Kagome.

////////////////////

End Chap. 11

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jamie: ^^ That's it! The end of Looking for a Reason! Tune in for the sequel Now I know Why! I hope you enjoyed it and will continue reading on! Bye! 


End file.
